


the king of sex has arrived

by linhardt_von_vestra (furbybuddy)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, top linhardt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furbybuddy/pseuds/linhardt_von_vestra
Summary: there's plenty of hot men at the monastery. and linhardt wouldnt mind seeing what they can do.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	the king of sex has arrived

**Author's Note:**

> top linhardt is real. you may just think "oh, hes tired, he'd bottom" but that tiredness is just a cover up for how hard he FUCKS.

Linhardt would tiredly walk around the monastery, dark blue eyes drifting around from wall to wall. He had found himself feeling slightly bored after his most recent book, and he couldn't get himself to take a nap. He wandered from spot to spot, and then his feet began to guide him towards his own room. After so many days of walking to and from his room, he no longer paid any attention to those around him. But then he felt himself bump into something quite sturdy. He'd take a step back, only to glance up at his class's very own Hubert von Vestra. And he had bumped right into his chest, and upon realizing it something spark in his head.

"Yes?" The man who so loyally served Edelgard glanced down at him, annoyance obvious in his voice. At the sound of his voice, that spark turned into a flame. His gaze would drift back down to his chest, letting out a soft 'hm'. "Do you need something or are you just going to stand there?" Then the flame became an absolute inferno.

"..Actually, I do need something," Linhardt began, eyes lazily drifting up to meet the other's. "Do you have time to spare? No, actually, you need to have time to spare. Come on." A hidden part of him began to shine through as he took Hubert's hand and led him to his room. Hubert simply looked at the other and found himself following, surprised by how demanding the other became. Then they'd arrive at Linhardt's room, and he pulled Hubert inside before shutting the door.

Hubert stood by the door and crossed his arms, "So? What is it?" Linhardt then found himself pulling him close and roughly kissing him, feeling the other tense with shock. But, by his luck, he was soon being kissed back, and he was able to push his tongue into the other's mouth. His hands drifted down to the other's chest, feeling pleased at how strong it felt. He'd pull back and then focused on removing the other's uniform top.

At the sound of a light chuckle from the other he looked up, seeing Hubert looking at him with an amused expression, "I didn't know you were this type of person, Linhardt. How interesting." He simply let out a huff at the statement, finally opening up the other's uniform. He began to feel his chest, letting out a soft purr as he gave it a light squeeze. He could feel the hidden strength, and he let himself push his entire body against the other's. Linhardt buried his face in Hubert's chest, rubbing his body against his. He was surprised that he was letting him go this far, lightly panting as he continued to move against him.

"Hubert. Let me fuck you. Now." He'd glance up at the other, surprised to see a vaguely fond look on Hubert's face. "...Alright," was Hubert's response, and that's all he needed to set him off. Hubert's pants left as fast as his shirt had, and once he had gotten his fingers properly lubricated he began to insert them one by one into the other's lower hole. A light noise from Hubert only pushed him further, and he eagerly began to loosen him up, slowly putting in one finger after the other until he was properly prepared.

"I also didn't expect you to take such a... Commanding role," Hubert spoke and Linhardt glanced up, looking for the final approval in his eyes. Hubert then nodded, and once he had lubed himself up Linhardt began to push his way inside. Once he was all the way in he let out a soft moan, and a strong hand on his hand let him know it was okay to begin. He started thrusting slowly at first, but before he knew it his own desire overtook him and he began slamming up into him, letting out soft pants as he felt the flames of desire burn throughout his body. The much lighter sounds from Hubert only pushed him further, one of his own hands wrapping around the other's cock in a desperate attempt to add to his pleasure.

He continued to fuck into the other's body until he felt his pleasure wanting to burst out of his body, and his simple pants turned into him moaning Hubert's name, letting out short "I love you"'s every so often. Soon it became too much, and he let out a final moan as he came into the other, and he guessed that that was enough to send Hubert over the edge as he felt him come as well. He pulled out, and then relaxed against the other's larger body, listening to his heart beat.

"That was... surely an experience," Hubert said, and Linhardt looked back up at him, his gaze returning to looking tired. He simply nodded against his chest and Hubert continued, "However... I didn't hate it. I don't think I'd mind doing this again in the future."

Linhardt simply gave a sleepy smile, moving to hold the other's hands, "Good, but I'm tired after that. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He added a bit of pleading into his words, and knew that the sigh that came from Hubert was a sigh of him giving in. So, he led Hubert to his bed, fixing his clothes as the other did the same before laying down and patting the spot next to him. Hubert then sat, and he moved to rest his head on the other's lap. It was... comfortable, and even if Hubert left during his nap to tend to Edelgard at least he had achieved some level of closeness with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to write fuck teehee // i also dont know what tags to use so sorry //
> 
> i dont know if i finish this but someday. some day linhardt will fuck all the guys. then yall will See.


End file.
